Tamanegi
Summary Tamanegi is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Tamanegi (Japanese name for onion) is a Saiyan from Planet Ninjin (A alternative version of Planet Vegeta, since it is a alternative universe), that was sent to a planet called "YT-808" - also known as Taa - to conquer it on the name of the Saiyans. After arriving there as a baby, he was found by a Taajin - a being from the race of the planet - named Jiri, and Tamanegi was grown under the wing of the man, that was surprisingly powerful and strict enough to actually "tame" the savage kid to some degree. Once Tamanegi reached the age of 5, he started to engage rigorous training when his father wasn't nearby, and at 12, he trained even while his father watched. At 17, he was already powerful enough to surpass most Taajins, and the desire of conquest started to take over him. At 19, he already had conquered the whole planet by himself as a one-man army, with the help of some few, conquest-loving Taajins. His "father" became the second-in-command and the advisor, and the Taajins that helped him became some sort of counsel, to take care of many decisions that Tamanegi didn't had patience to handle, or when Jiri required assistance. He had discovered that the planet had artifacts called "Dragon Balls", that could grant any wish that was asked to them. While he had initially dismissed that as a mere rumour, he got increasingly curious about them when reports from all the planet told to him that people were using the "Dragon Balls" to become immortal and powerful. At the age of 40, he finally decided to go after these "Dragon Balls" (He would've looked for them sooner, but his pride kept him from doing it. On his mind,"only the weak seek more power without training"). In some weeks, he managed to gather all of them... And he wished to become immortal to age, but still die by combat. His wish was granted, and when asked to why he "didn't became truly immortal", he simply replied that combat would lose its excitment, that he would combat less fiercely - knowing that he couldn't technically lose -, and many other reasons. After approximately 50 years (In which time some Saiyans passed by the planet, knowing that Tamanegi had conquered it), Tabi and his friends arrived at the planet, having heard about him before and trying to seek help to fight the Arcosian Empire. Appearance and Personality Tamanegi appears to be a tan, average-sized and very muscular Saiyan male - and as such, almost indistinguishable from a human, aside from the natural ferocity, power and monkey tail - , with black Gohan-ish style spiked hair, black circular beard and eyes with black irisis. Despite his old age, frequent combats and intense training, he has no scars or marks, fruit of his immortality and enhanced healing factor. He has a brown monkey tail, usually wrapped around his hips. He usually wears a black-and-white armor and attire, with a white chestplate with white, large shoulderplates, white gauntlets, white kneeplates and white boots, and a black suit that covers everything from the lower part of his neck to his feet, covering everything except for the mid-upper part of his neck, head, hands and feet. His tail is usually wrapped around his hips, and he has a emblem on his chestplate, the Taajin emblem, signaling him as their king. Also, he frequently wears a black cape. Tamanegi is a serious, strict man with a passion for fighting and governing. He shares the usual brutality, love to fight and the excitement to fight people who match his own power as his kin, however, since he governed a planet of quite advanced beings from a rather young age, he is relatively more controlled, much more serious, responsible and wise than most of his Saiyan peers. He has intense mental training from the Taajins, and as such, is able to use telekinesis, mental shields and mental shocks with efficience, frequently employing them while in combat. While he is serious, he loves to toy with significantly weaker oponents (Something that almost cost his life once), with the only exceptions being people that he knows that has potential. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C, higher with Great Ape, 4-B with Super Sayian | 4-B, higher with SGA Name: '''Tamanegi. '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball Z - A Alternative Universe #1. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''90 Years. '''Classification: Saiyan King and Warrior. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low - High about his tail. Mid-Godly when not in combat), Ki Manipulation, Projection and Empowerement on Offensive and Defensive ways, Brainshock, Shockwave Emission, Barrier Creation, Power Charge, Telekinesis, Inter-Dimensional Teleportation, Fake Moon Creation, Mind Resistance, Ageless, True Flight, Transformation & Lunar Transformation (Super Saiyan, Great Ape, Super Great Ape), great willpower, massive skill in combat, charismatic leader. '''Attack Potency: Star Level+ '(On a flashback, it was shown that at the age of 40, he destroyed a rogue planet that was going to crash against YT-808 with a single ki blast. By the time the saga takes place, Tamanegi is incredibly more powerful than when he was 40; Beaten everybody on Tabi's team, even when they were at full power, altough it wasn't easy for him; ) | '''Large Star Level (After training on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became so powerful that he managed to take on the Space Warrior, albeit only temporarily, before Tabi came to help him) | Large Star Level+ (Capable of causing small wounds on Naifu; When fully charged, he emitted a energy blast that had energy comparable to a supernova, and he managed to weaken Naifu enough to allow that a combined attack made by Tabi and Shiroppu would destroy him) | Large Star Level+, significantly higher with Great Ape. Solar System with Super Saiyan. ''' (Spent what seemed to be thousands of years training in the Underworld, and he had some zenkais during this saga; Scales from Super Perfect Cell) | '''Solar System Level, significantly higher with Super Great Ape. (After a long and tough battle, he managed to beat the Demon Emperor Sündisznó, a feat that impressed Bīn the First Super Saiyan; Significantly stronger than the first time that he transformed) Speed: Relativistic '''(Should be as fast as Perfect Form Frieza of the original anime) | At least Relativistic, FTL+ in combat, reaction speed and in short bursts (Significantly faster than before) | Relativistic+,'' ''FTL+ in combat, reaction speed and in short bursts.' (Blitzed beings that had the same speed as him on the previous saga) | '''At least Relativistic+, FTL+ in combat, reaction speed and in short bursts.' (He outsped Krieg by a significant margin, that had speeds of 70% of lightspeed) | At least Lightspeed Travel Speed, MFTL in combat, reaction speed and in short bursts. (Much faster than before; Kept up with the Demon Emperor; Directly stated by Bīn that he had lightspeed movement) Lifting Strength: Class Z. | Class Z. | Class Y. | Pre-Stellar. | Stellar. Striking Strength: Class XKJ. | Class XMJ. | Class XGJ. | Class XGJ. | Class XTJ. Durability: Star+ Level. | Large Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Large Star+ Level, significantly higher with Great Ape, Solar System Level as a SSJ. | Solar System Level, significantly higher with Super Great Ape. Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Planetary | Higher | Much higher | Stellar | Stellar | Solar-System Wide Standard Equipment: Taajin Combat Armor: A advanced combat armor developed by the Taajins. It increases his general resistance by a significant amount, and it is extremely flexible, extending itself to fit his enormous body while on Great Ape/Super Great Ape forms. Intelligence: Above Average; '''Master at various forms of Hand-to-Hand Combat, reasonably skilled with weapons, good diplomat and governor, charismatic leader. '''Weaknesses: Can't breathe on space, if his tail is cut off he can't transform to Great Ape/Super Great Ape. Feats: - On the Threats from the Otherworld Saga, he was the only one of Tabi's team and one of the few that managed to keep up with Super Saiyan Shiroppu on base form, without using any power-ups aside of Saiyan Soul. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation: Tamanegi, as a Sayian, can naturally transform into a giant ape under the effects of a full moon or of a fake moon, amplifying his strength, durability and speed to massive levels. However, Tamanegi unlocked the Super Sayian transformation, unlike most Sayians, and he also unlocked the Super Great Ape, by combining both forms. He also retains his sanity while on Great Ape Form, common among trained Sayians. Spicy Beam: ''Tamanegi charges a red sphere of pure ki on one of his hand, and projects a big red-and-orange beam of ki on any direction that he wants (Usually forwards) with immense destructive capacity. ''Concentrated Energy Wave: Basically a weaker version of the Spicy Beam, it is a golden beam of ki that can be projected forwards. Crushing Onion Ball: ''Tamanegi fires an intangible white ki sphere that is roughly twice his size that homes into the adversary. It doesn't does anything on impact, rather, it seeks to envelop the adversary. Once it fully envelops him, it will become a solid ball of pure energy and crush the enemy by compressing itself to minimal sizes. ''Telekinesis: If facing enemies with lesser ki than himself, Tamanegi can use telekinesis to rip their internal organs, disembowel them or even make them explode by simple eye contact. Also, he can use telekinesis to pull things close to himself, raise imense constructs (Such as a whole city) and crush stones to dust. Kiai: Tamanegi can project a pulse of ki that blows the enemy away from him. Ki Barrier: Tamanegi can create ki barriers around him to increase his defense against enemy attacks. Also, the barrier is harmful to anyone who touches it. Brainshock: Via electrical-like beams of ki or eye contact, Tamanegi can send powerful brainshocks through the enemy that causes intense headache, short-term but powerful amnesia, extreme confusion and even temporary insanity. Convulsions, vomiting and paralysis are also common among the side-effects of those that were affected by the Brainshock. Others Key: The Attack of the Empire Saga | Threats from the Otherworld Saga | Saiyan Genocide Saga | Grand Tauros: Eater of World Saga | GT: Eater of Worlds Saga Super Saiyan/Super Great Ape Form Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Chi Users Category:Royal Figures Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Original Characters